The Evil of Josephine
by Geysterboos
Summary: Harry comes across Blaise Zabini in a desolate bathroom. Read on to find out what dark secrets will be revealed when the two former rivals come face to face with evil incarnate. This story is dedicated to my best friend in the whole, wide world: Fellow fanfiction author Agemagirl.


**AN** Since my previous stories have been met with lots of praise, I decided it was time to write another Harry Potter fanfic for you guys. Plox have fun reading, and remember: Don't like, don't read. There is no point in flaming stories and hurting the author's feelings in the process. If you do that sort of thing, you are a horrible, horrible person and deserve to be spanked.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything at all for that matter.**

It was a wonderful, sparkly summer day on the grounds of Hoegwarts. Harry had just finished writing his Potions class essay and was currently busy meandering about in he castle's dark and damp dungeons. He was busy tweeting a few tweets to his girlfriend Hermione, when I realized that he really needed to piss. He hurried himself along and into the next bathroom, deep down in the bowels of the scool, right between the Slytherin common room and the torture chambers.

Inside the bathroom, he was very surprised to hear pitiful crying sounds crying from the dark. "Prolly just the Mooning Murtle, mooning at ppl and being all moony and stuff", thought the Harry to himself. Then he bumped the shot and turned the corner and became aware of the true source of the noises he had been hearing.

Blaise Zabini was there, and he had been chained spread-eagledly to the tiled bathroom floor. And he was crying. Poor God! There were tears coming out his eyes and streaming down his cheeks and buttocks.  
"Plox, Harry, plox release me and help me flee away, before SHE comes returning.!", cried the Zabini.

"Hoe did that sort of horrible thing to you?", wondered Hairy surprisedly.

"She did! Josephine! She threatened to come back again and punish me horribly!", cried the Zabini and tears of anguish were streaming down his cheeks and buttocks.

"Who's Josephine?" asked Hariy.

"I AM", said Josephine as she came walking out of the shadows. Harry was aghast! Josephine was fucking ugly, she stood 5,8" tall and had dark brown, curly hair, that was all greasy and dandruffy. She smiled evilly, and Harry was shocked at the appearance of the villainess.

"This Zabini stole my hideously retarded plots and watched me masterbate. Now I will punish him by Golden Showering." Laughed the she-wolf, as she pulled up her skirt. Since she was a shameless liar-pants, she didn't mind Harry seeing her bumbum. "Vestimentis Denudatur", said she, as she waved her wand and witched all of Blaise's clothes into the ether. Blaise was totally naked and Harry could see how tiny his penis was.

"Now begins the ultimate punishment by golden showering, yes yes," whooped the Josephine, pumping her fist in the air and placing her hairy, smelly cooch right over Blaise Zabini's horrified face.

"No, no, no, plox no Golden Showering again, plox!

"is not Golden Showring. Is actually golden AND brown showring." Said Josephine, as a crackling sound filled the air and the first turd began sliding from her rectum. Nightmares shifted inversely in the darkness of the shit. The smell was quite astonishing. Harry gagged at the sight of the shitting woman, as more and more turds were being explelled by the Josephine and Blaise Zabini cried something awful. So much so, in fact, that the entire floor was all covered in tear water. Then began brown showering in earnest. The diarrhea part of the brown showering began with a vengeance and the liquid shit sprayed all over Blaise's horrified uplooking face. The shit melted in his mouth and tasted like a mixture of chocolate and cancer, and had Josephine not forced Zabini to down a whole vial of anti-vomit potion he would have been spewing puke all over the fucking place.

At long last, the diarrhea from Josephine's ass fountain ran out and she switched over to Golden Showering. The piss burned the retinae of Balise's eyes and make them bleed, and the spiss stank of skunk and tears.

"Now, Goldenbrown showering time is pretty much over.", said Josephine. She turned to Harry Potter and cast an "Amnesias" spell on him, so he wouldn't be able to tell on her for her vile deeds. Then, she ran out of the bathroom, leaving behind a clueless Harry and a dead Blaise.

WILL YOU ALLOW THE VILE JOSEPHINE TO GO UNPUNISHED FOR HER CRIMES!?

AN: See? I'm 5 times the writer you are!


End file.
